


Black Ice

by BubblegumLeather



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Explicit Language, F/M, OOC, Shipping, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumLeather/pseuds/BubblegumLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems that Reaper isn't a fan of puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this ship is a thing in the fandom but I had to do this after think up a "clever" name for the ship. I regret nothing.

“I swear if you make one more _goddamn_ ice pun, I am going to fucking lose my mind,” Reaper growled quietly which only Mei heard, the tight grip on his shotguns showing his irritation with the small climatologist, who just kept on giggling at how much of a reaction her puns got out of the specter.

“Aw c’mon Reaper, you gotta at least admit my puns are-” 

“Don’t fucking dare you little ice gremlin!” Reaper snapped while pointing a silver claw at Mei, already telling by the look on her face that she was going to make another pun, not even taking his threat to mind.

“Pretty _cool_!” Mei finished with a grin and was left laughing hysterically as Reaper was left spewing expletives while his hands curled as if wanting to wrap them around someone’s neck. He was still at it by the time Mei had calmed down, though she still gazed at Reaper with an amused gaze, which seemed to only make him angrier. Eventually the man seemed to have finally burned himself out, silently lying down next to Mei on the soft grass as they waited for the clear to move to the next checkpoint.

“Have you finally _cooled_ down Reaper?” Mei asked sweetly, chuckling a little when the other just let out a long sigh and covered his masked face with his hand.

“Dear God I’m starting to become _numb_ to them... oh Jesus Christ now you got me doing them.” Reaper let out a groan, at first not noticing Mei scooting over closer to him. He certainly noticed when he felt a weight on his chest but wasn’t all that surprised when Reaper uncovered his vision to see Mei laying comfortably on his chest, looking at him with that damned cute face of hers.

Reaper let out another sigh and gently stroked Mei’s hair, wishing to feel it with his actual skin to see if it was as soft as it looked. But that could wait for another time, he wasn’t exactly ready for Mei to see what was underneath all the black leather and skull mask. It’s not that Reaper doubted that a woman like Mei could handle it, it was more that he himself just wasn’t ready to expose himself in such a way.

Feeling Mei move on his chest took Reaper out of his thoughts and he jumped a little when Mei planted a small kiss on the “nose” of his mask.

"I think you’re really neat Reaper.”

“...Thanks Mei. I think you’re pretty _cool_ yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly a lot better in my mind.


End file.
